


#22 - Space

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [22]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Character Death, Mentioned suicide, Pseudoscience, This is mostly fluff though, both canon, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Nora wakes up and she has questions.





	#22 - Space

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this song is very sexual, but I just don't *do* that, so I took it in the most literal, nonsexual way possible. Deal with it.   
> Also, brace yourselves for some pseudoscience, although I guess that's to be expected when Mr. Freeze is involved.

"Victor, what's going on?"

Victor Fries glanced over at his wife, concentrated frown slipping into something softer, "Don't worry, Nora. Everything's going to be alright."

"But I thought- Why aren't I dead?"

"You were reanimated," he said shortly, eyes trained on his work.

"By you?" she asked, not accusatory. Yet.

"No. But," he paused for a breath, "I didn't stop it either. I could have."

"I see. Thank you for being honest," Nora replied, testing her control. She could move, but only just. Her muscles hadn't moved in years, and she could feel it.

"I'm not sorry, either. Not when we finally have our solution," he added, and she wished he would turn around again. He didn't, continuing to fill a box that looked absurdly similar to a picnic cooler with a variety of tools and canisters.

His words sunk in after awhile and she gasped, "An actual solution? You found one?"

"Yes," he answered. She frowned at his continued shortness, "How many people, Victor?"

"Hmm?" he feigned confusion, as if she couldn't very well see the way his shoulders tensed and his hand froze (for lack of better words) on the canister he was holding.

"How many people had to die for it?"

"You don't need to know that," he said quickly, and she realized he wanted to cry. She had known, deep down, that there was nothing he wouldn't do to save her. His fear and worry for her sake would block most of the guilt, but what about when there was no longer anything to worry about? What would happen then?

Her heart ached at her inability to reach for him, always having been a believer in the comforts of touch. She kept her voice steady and nonjudgmental as she responded, "I don't need to, no. I don't even want to, but I think I should know. For your sake. I want to understand you, Victor, like I used to. I used to know you so well, and I don't anymore. But it doesn't have to be like that. I want to be there for you, like you have always, always been there for me, but I can't if you don't tell me the worst of it. Do not block me off from yourself in an attempt to protect me from the truth. What will it have all been for if we are separated by that anyways?"

Victor was silent as she spoke, head bowed in shame at her words. She was right, after all. He had killed to keep her by his side, how could he push her away now?

"Alright. I'll tell you. I just- I just don't want you to be afraid of me. I would never hurt you."

"I know that. God, I know that. How could I not?"

"What about disgust?"

"Victor, I am aware that you have done some horrible things, and I am certainly disappointed, sad, even, but you did all of them for me, right? Not because you enjoyed them? Not because you think yourself superior to everyone? Not for power?"

"No! It was all for you, Nora, everything. I swear! The idea of having to face this world without you... I can't, Nora. Please, you must understand," he had turned to her now, eyes pleading as he took her hand. She registered then, that his entire body was encased. A protective suit? But she was fine and she was only wearing the hospital-issued clothes she'd, well, _died_ in.

"I believe you, Victor. I was just making sure you were still the man I married. Those things, I would be disgusted by. Angry even. But as saddened as I am by your choices, you're still the man I love."

Victor let out a sigh of relief, clearly fearing that she would hate him for who he had become. She smiled, a weak imitation of the lively grins she could once produce, but a smile all the same.

"Can I ask you some questions, though?" she broke the lull in their conversation, "We can wait to discuss what you've done, if you really want, but there are some things I'd like to know."

"Of course," he nodded quickly, "You can ask me anything."

"Why are you wearing your suit?"

He looked aside, dropping her hand, and her eyebrows drew close in concern, "Victor?"

"I... When I thought you were dead, I tried to kill myself - "

"Victor!"

"Please," he held up a hand, "I couldn't bear the thought of you gone. I blamed myself for not double checking to ensure I was using the right formula. I couldn't go on. But I did. I woke up, barely a day later, in a cell."

"They arrested you?"

"No. They thought I was dead. This scientist, the one who brought you back, he'd taken my body and he'd realized I was still alive. Something to do with absorbing small amounts of the chemicals over the months I'd been working. My core temperature, however, was lowered. I can't survive in above-freezing conditions."

"What?"

"This suit was altered to keep my body temperature low enough. Without it, I die."

Nora felt a heaviness behind her eyes, the telltale sign that she was about to cry. It never came, probably due to the length of time her tear ducts had been frozen. She nodded, "I see. I suppose that is something we will have to learn to work around, like my condition. I wouldn't mind taking care of you, for a change."

He smiled at that, "I don't think I could get used to that."

"Like I said, we'll deal. Now about the solution: you do intend to share it with the world, right? Save anyone else in your position from having to go through what you did?"

Victor thought before answering, "I have the information of my actions and my results compiled and ready to send to the media, hospitals, and the GCPD. I want everyone to understand, at the very least. As for the solution itself, I'm not sure how it will work for anyone else, but they will at least be aware of it."

"Care to explain?"

He fiddled with the canister he was holding, "There's no easy way to preface this. I'm taking you to space."

Nora blinked, "You're what?"

"Outer space. I've been working with some people to design a prototype spaceship for us. We'll be contributing, instead of destroying, and we'll be together. My suit will keep me in the appropriate conditions, and the conditions of space can actually be used to your advantage. We discovered a cure, as well, but it takes years to reach full potency and requires your blood. That's why I couldn't wait for it to be finished before waking you. If it works, and it _will_ , we'll transmit the success back to Earth. The formula will be in their hands when I broadcast my notes."

"And when will that be?"

"Once we've launched successfully."

Nora nodded, "Okay. I'm getting there. Alright, so where are we going, exactly?"

"Mars. The mission is not approved by anyone, which is why we won't be telling them anything until we're on our way. The worst possible outcome is we die together on a scientific venture, and that is something I can handle. If you don't think you can, then we'll find another way. None of this happens without your say-so. I won't disappoint you again."

"Best case scenario?"

"We become the first human settlers on Mars and live a long, happy life together, building an outpost for future explorers to use as a welcome center."

She chuckled at the thought, "You know, I dressed up as an astronaut for Halloween when I was eight years old. My parents didn't approve. They thought I should be something cute like a princess or traditional like a ghost."

Victor looked at her with a tender delight, the urge to kiss her dampening his mood slightly as he realized he couldn't and probably never could again.

He settled for reaching up to stroke her face, pushing some of her hair back as he did so. He imagined, or rather tried to remember, the feel of her skin against his. Nora sighed in contentment and let her eyes flutter shut. Before he could worry that he had somehow exhuasted her, or that she was about to slip away when he was so close to saving her, she murmured, "I missed you, Victor, even before all this happened. You were pulling away, trying to save me, and I missed you. I'm happy, no, relieved, to have you back."

"We'll be together now," he replied, "I promise. I'm sorry if I got so caught up in my work that I forgot to think about you in the present, sometimes. I won't let it happen again. In space we can be together again, for good."

"I'm glad."


End file.
